Aria d'une triste nuit vue par un exorciste nippon
by Blue Pyro kiseru au bec
Summary: L'aria de Lala et Allen [nuits 12 à 16], vus par notre cher sabreur nippon : Kanda Yuu. OS fait à la va-vite, pardon pour sa nullité (très très léger début de Yullen si vous le voyez ainsi)


**Titre :** Aria d'une triste nuit vue par un exorciste nippon

**Auteur :** Blue Pyro kiseru au bec

**Genre :** Aventure, revisit'.

**Disclamer :** D. Gray-Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino.

Bonjour tout le monde ? Comment ça va ?

Voilà une petite revisite d'un passage émouvant de D. Gray Man, "_Le vieil homme et l'aria d'une triste nuit_", suivant le point de vue (enfin plutôt ce que je pense qu'il aurait comme point de vue) de notre chère épéiste Kanda Yuu.

Oh, et, je me base sur le _**manga**_, et non sur l'anime (même s'il est très bon).

Je l'ai fais rapidement, sur un coup de tête. Pardonnez sa nullité s'il vous plaît.

Bye bye.

Blue Pyro

* * *

.

_12e nuit à 16e nuit : Le vieil homme et l'aria d'une triste nuit ._

Dans les couloirs des bâtiments, Matera.

.

_" Monsieur ... Kanda ..."_

_Le japonais ne s'aperçoit pas de l'appellation, si respectueuse, particulière._

_" 1ère illusion : le Déferlement des Insectes !"_

_Les créatures sortent brusquement de Mugen dans un bruit inquiétant._

_"Retourne au néant !"_

_Thomas a mal. Thomas a peur. Thomas se sent perdu. _

_Monsieur Kanda l'attaque._

_Et il ne voit pas les larmes de désespoir qui menacent de couler._

.

" **MOYASHI ! QU-EST CE QUI TE PRENDS ... ?!**"

Le gamin, cet albinos qui lui tape tellement sur les nerfs avec sa trop grande naïveté, sa gentillesse, son inexpérience, se tourne vers lui comme surpris.

"** Kanda ...**"

Oh non ! Pas de 'Kanda' -bordel que sa voix est mièvre !- qui tienne. L'asiatique est énervé, très énervé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout le nouveau ? Il est au courant que le boulot d'Exorcistes c'est de tuer les Akumas, et pas les protéger ?!

"** POURQUOI AS-TU PROTÉGÉ CET AKUMA ?!**"

La pousse de soja vacille légèrement - parce qu'il se faisait crier dessus, ou bien subissait il les effets de sa 1ère illusion ?- avant de se ressaisir. Il s'agenouilla auprès de son 'double', s'assurant d'un regard de son état.

"** Kanda !**" Encore cette voix calme, polie et qui pourtant se dresse contre lui. Gosse insolent. "**J'ai un œil qui me permet de les reconnaitre.**"

_Un effet de sa malédiction ?_

" **Et lui ce n'est pas un akuma !**"

" **Monsieur ... Walker ...**"

Tout va vite, si brusquement. Une fissure sur un masque d'illusions, un visage connu est révélé. "**THOMAS !**"

_Thom-_

"** Quoi ... ?!**"

Tous ses muscles se crispent brutalement, alors qu'il réalise ce que cela signifie. Kanda est un garçon intelligent, il fait immédiatement le lien.

"**KANDA ! C'EST L'AUTRE THOMAS QUI EST UN AKUMA !**"

Mugen est déjà sortie, tandis que le gosse hurle sa conclusion. Son manieur note le ton énervé, un peu paniqué ... inquiet ? Foutu gamin trop soucieux des autres -et le japonais oublie presque qu'en y repensant, ça lui fait plaisir que quelqu'un s'inquiète de son sort-.

_Sans blague Moya-_

Pas le temps. Son corps se fait projeter avec une force inouïe contre le mur le plus proche, et Kanda entends son épaule droite ainsi que sa cage thoracique protester violemment, à grand renfort de craquements. Son ventre le lance, un bleu se forme déjà à l'endroit de l'impact avec le poing de l'akuma._ Hémorragie interne ?_

Il a l'impression que du sang se précipite dans sa gorge -à moins que cela ne soit réel ?- et serre les dents pour contenir un cri de douleur.

_M-merde ..._

Mugen vole au loin et se plante dans le sol avec un bruit mat -preuve de son tranchant-. _Enfoiré ..._ L'Akuma le fait riper contre la paroi dans l'élan de son coup, et sa brutalité leur fait traverser le mur.

" **KANDA !**" Cette fois, c'est vraiment de la panique dans la voix de Moyashi.

'Thomas' le maintient en l'étranglant, pressé contre le mur. Ses blessures lui font mal et son cuir chevelu est tiraillé par quelques mèches mal placées.

" **Ordure ...** " Le japonais peut constater qu'au moins sa voix n'a pas perdu de sa froideur. "**Quand as-tu ... ?**"

"** Hehe ! Depuis le moment où je t'ai rejoins !**"

L'Akuma se débarrasse de sa deuxième peau en continuant de se faire des éloges. Si Kanda pouvait, il lui aurait foutu un coup dans le visage, que ce sourire moqueur disparaisse enfin.

" **Tu t'es bien fait avoir.** "

Le monstre n'a pas tort, et sa fierté en prends un coup, mais il ne l'admettra jamais. Beaucoup trop fier. Son regard bleu encre se fait noir, et il est presque étonné qu'une insulte ne s'inscrive pas dans les airs tellement il l'a pensé fort.

"** Ha ... !**" Vocabulaire pathétique, mais tout est dans le ton : orgueilleux, clairement moqueur.

L'autre imbécile n'a pas dut apprécier, car il décide de l'achever immédiatement.

Kanda n'a même plus l'envie d'hurler tant la douleur est grande. Les griffes démesurées rentrent une à une dans sa chaire et laboure son torse grossièrement, infligeant de nombreux dégâts.

Le sang gicle à grandes gerbes, tache ses vêtements et le sol abondamment, macule son visage et ses cheveux. Merde, il perd trop de sang. C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Le Niveau 2 le lâche mais il tient encore debout.

"** Tiens ? Allez meurs !**"

Il le frappe encore, avec son coude. En plein dans la tête, quasiment sur la tempe. Mais celle-ci ne fait que tourner et ne s'effondre pas.

" **Mourir ? Moi ?**" Sa voix sort, presque incrédule. Peut-être un peu moqueuse. Mais profondément résignée, implacable.

_Mourir ? Imbécile. Je ne peux pas mourir ... Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas encore ..._

L'hémoglobine coule à nouveau, arrose copieusement ses bottes, comme l'eau qu'il fait couler sur les plantes, dans le jardin à la congrégation.

"** Non ...**"

Il se sent vaciller. Sa vue se trouble. Il tente de résister.

" **Je ne peux pas mourir ... Pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé ...**"

Trouver qui ? C'est sûrement la question que vous vous posez, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter cette histoire-là.

Kanda tente encore. Hors de question. Il résiste. Mais il a perdu trop de sang.

_Pas question ..._

Puis ce fut le noir.

.

Il se souvient vaguement de cris -la voix de Moyashi ... elle l'appelle, il en est sur-, une sensation sur ses épaules, puis sur tout son corps. Des bruits de voix étouffés. Douleur. La douleur de son corps encore une fois brisé. Une mélodie.

Il se réveille. Sa tête est posé sur quelque chose de mou. Il ouvre le yeux et voit le dos du moyashi, en chemise. Il se rend compte que le truc mou est le manteau de la dite pousse de soja, occupée à écouter l'histoire de Gzor et de Lala. Pas loin, le traqueur, Thomas.

" **Laissez moi être une marionnette jusqu'à la fin !**"

"**Pas question.**"

C'est sa voix qui vient de répondre, calme et froide. Kanda ne veut pas se mettre au sentimentalisme -et puis quoi encore ?!- : c'est un Excorciste et il a une mission. Kanda est réaliste. L'Akuma n'aurait qu'à les trouver, les réduire en bouillie, prendre l'Innocence et l'Ordre perdrait une Innocence ainsi que deux -enfin, presque dans son cas- Exorcistes. Hors de question que tout capote pour un vieillard mourant.

"**Prends tout de suite le cœur de cette marionnette !**"

Allen -Allen ? Non. Moyashi- se tourne vers lui, surpris et déconcerté. Il semble comprendre ce qui le motive, ne s'énerve pas contre son regard noir -peut être est ce du à son statut de blessé ?-.

"** Je ne veux pas.**"

Kanda s'énerve, lui envoie ce foutu manteau de foutu exorciste au visage. Il lui crache presque ses dures réalités à la face.

" **C'est ta tenue d'exorciste !**"

Il enfile la sienne, bien décider à récupérer cette Innocence et à lui enfoncer deux-trois trucs dans le crâne.

" **Écoute, le nouveau ; le principe du sacrifice, c'est que la perte du moment permet de sauver des vies en plus grands nombres par la suite.**"

La perte de leur vie n'est elle, elle-même pas un sacrifice ? Une vie -_ma vie, celle de Lenalee, de Komui, celle de ..._- gâchée, torturée, pour que d'autres puissent en avoir une plus calme et tranquille ?

Mais le moyashi se dresse, une fois de plus.

"** Une guerre gagnée uniquement avec des sacrifices ... c'est misérable.**"

_Misérables ... ? Nous, nous tous, sommes misérables ?_

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la rage qui bout soudainement dans ses veines. Ce gosse l'énerve. Les nouveaux l'énervent toujours. Ceux qui viennent par pure bonté d'âme. Ne comprennent ils pas que c'est la guerre ? L'horreur ? Pourquoi ne fuient ils pas tous ?

"** Tu fais vraiment preuve d'une trop grande faiblesse ... Des personnes te font pitié et tu es prêt à mourir pour ça ... ?** "

_Imbécile. Ta vie a t elle donc si peu de valeur ? N'y a t il donc rien qui compte ?_

"** N'Y A T IL DONC RIEN QUI COMPTE A TES YEUX ?!**"

L'albinos accuse le coup, tête baissée.

" **Ce qui comptait pour moi ... Je l'ai perdu autrefois.**"

Il n'a plus rien à perdre. Est ce le fin mot de l'histoire ?

Le Moyashi explique. Finalement, ce n'est qu'un gosse qui n'a plus rien, hormis sa trop grande bonté d'âme.

_Tch._

.

L'autre abruti d'Akuma a débarqué et s'est emparé de l'Innocence, l'arrachant sauvagement du corps de la poupée. Le gamin est rentré dans une rage folle.

Kanda vit avec un certain effarement son arme symbiotique se changer, se déformer et se reformer, sans qu'il y est une véritable forme. Une étape délicate qu'il ne faut surtout pas perturber. Mais le gosse se précipite quand même.

" **NON ! LA FORME DE L'ARME NE S'EST PAS ENCORE DESSINÉE ...**" Sa voix sonne comme un reproche.

Le combat débute. Une incroyable envie de tuer se dégager de chez la pousse de soja, même quand il est en difficulté. Mais les types symbiotiques ont toujours un défaut : le corps subit le contre-coup de chacune de leur métamorphose.

_Tch. Imbécile._

Mugen pare les griffes, protégeant le gamin.

" **Kanda !**"

"**Tch**"

_'Te jure. Ah, il est beau pour parler, mais il a rien dans le pantalon !  
_

"** UN PEU DE COURAGE ! AVOIR UN COUP DE POMPE DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL ! TU ES TRÈS FORT POUR FAIRE DE BEAUX DISCOURS SUR LA PROTECTION DES MALHEUREUX, HEIN ?!**"

Vous avez déjà remarquez que s'énerver contre quelqu'un est non seulement déstressant, mais très amusant ?

" **Je déteste la faiblesse qui est en toi ... Mais je déteste encore plus ceux qui ne tiennent pas leur parole !**"

" **Haha ... Quoi qu'il en soit, tu me détestes hein?**"

Kanda n'en a pas conscience, mais le petit coeur d'Allen se met à palpiter de joie, malgré le combat, malgré la fatigue, et malgré les paroles cinglantes de l'asiatique : il se sent revivre. L'albinos a presque envie de rire, alors qu'il se relève.

Ils allient leur force.

"** DISPARAIS !**"

Et l'Akuma fut vaincu.

.

3 jours et 3 nuits.

Le corps brisé de Lala continue de chanter, alors que les deux garçons se chamaillent gentiment dehors, retournant à leurs conflits habituels. Mais la conversation devient plus sérieuse.

" **Nous sommes des 'destructeurs', pas des 'sauveurs.**"

"**Je le sais très bien, mais moi ...**"

Soudain... Silence. Le vent souffle brutalement sur eux.

Ils se retournent, surpris.

Lala a arrêté de chanter.

Kanda attends dehors, avec Thomas -c'est la première fois qu'il retient le nom d'un traqueur-. Moyashi prend son temps, et le japonais, impatient, va le rejoindre.

"** He bien, que t'arrive t il ?**"

Une simple question. Sans moqueries ou énervement. Kanda a plus de tact qu'il n'y parait.

" **Kanda ... Je sais ce que nous sommes, mais je veux être un destructeur qui sauve des gens.**"

... Bon le gamin est niais, énervant, faible, et il pourrait lui trouver tout les défauts du monde. Mais, au fond de lui -et bien qu'il préférerait mourir sous la torture que de l'avouer-, Kanda sent que son cœur commence à bien l'aimer.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, voilà...

Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ?

.

.


End file.
